<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Notice me Alpha by painispeace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597548">Notice me Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace'>painispeace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drugged Tony Stark, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers the way Tony's calloused palms had lifted his jaw, his hoarse voice commanding for a pump to be brought.His heaving chest coddling Steve's feeble frame.He remembers how Tony had growled "MINE" and his apple bobbed nervously.</p><p>His eyes were wet then and they are still wet now as he lies on the harsh cold floor.Tony was....Tony is....a kind alpha, his alpha, his until....until she showed up....Sunset Bain...Steve's stomach lurched at her name.She was his new business partner and Steve....Steve was failing more than ever to be the life partner that Tony needed.</p><p>He shudders taking in heaving breaths, Tony used to have the most beautiful smile when he looked down at Steve, spoiled him, caressed his curls but now Steve simply stares at the shards of glass on the floor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Sunset Bain &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Notice me Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve doesn't regret anything, he doesn't. He remembers it was the most beautiful day when he had applied as a suitor for him. There were hundreds in the waiting list and Omega registry had warned him that he should consider applying for another one too. There was one in a million chance after all that Tony Stark would notice him, want him.</p><p>He remembers the display chamber he was place in, with hundreds of other, more demure, beautiful , suitable omegas.He was placed far back in the rows, he wasn't sure if Tony would even make it to him before he chose.He remembers Tony Stark sauntering around the chambers, in his magenta suit that made his eyes pop.Steve was nervous, his head bent, trying to pull off the best show position he could, wearing that lush dark blue silk dress.</p><p>He was nervous and he didn't notice that he had started rasping for breath. Not even a moment ago, he was sure he would be good, pleasing and now he was convulsing on the floor in an asthma attack.</p><p>He remembers the way Tony's calloused palms had lifted his jaw, his hoarse voice commanding for a pump to be brought.His heaving chest coddling Steve's feeble frame.He remembers how Tony had growled "MINE" and his apple bobbed nervously.</p><p>His eyes were wet then and they are still wet now as he lies on the harsh cold floor.Tony was....Tony is....a kind alpha, his alpha, his until....until she showed up....Sunset Bain...Steve's stomach lurched at her name.She was his new business partner and Steve....Steve was failing more than ever to be the life partner that Tony needed.</p><p>He shudders taking in heaving breaths, Tony used to have the most beautiful smile when he looked down at Steve, spoiled him, caressed his curls but now Steve simply stares at the shards of glass on the floor.</p><p>Steve had been kneeling at the door, waiting for Tony to come home.He had cooked his favorite meal, spaghetti and meatballs, he had worn the red and gold collar Tony liked putting on him so much and he had hoped, a tiny inkling of hope that Tony would glance at him today.But all that was at 7pm. It was 1am now and there was still no sign of him but Steve refused to move, fearing for Tony to come in at the exact moment and him not being there to welcome him.</p><p>Tony wouldn't mind really.He didn't care. He had told Steve it was stupid for him to do this but he wanted to.He wanted to collect Tony's coat , welcome him, hug him and drown in his intoxicating smell.He laughed, a pitiful laugh.</p><p>Tony came home at 1.30am.He had hoped even after smelling the whisky on him,  seeing another bottle in his hand, just for a glance, an acknowledgement that Steve existed.Yes, he was stupid that way.</p><p>"Al...Alpha....I will bring the dinner for you," Steve muttered.Tony gave have a glance,his eyes glazed and steely as he sauntered in , his steps uneven and Steve moved forward to steady him.</p><p>"Shut it!Please leave me alone," Tony yelled and pushed him away.The bottle dropping from his hand was not the only thing that he left shattered on the floor that night.Tony stepped on the shards as he made his way to his room, wincing.Steve tried to stop him , make him go around the mess, Tony was hurting himself and Steve couldn't stop him."I am an useless omega," he thought as he sobbed on the floor, curling in on himself.</p><p>Bucky had warned Tony that he would take Steve away if this continues but Tony wasn't harming him.There was no way he could make a case to Omega Services.But Tony was kind, he had allowed Steve to leave whenever he wanted the only condition being, Steve should never ever come back again.</p><p>Steve cried himself to sleep.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Tony woke up the next morning, drenched in sweat, breathing heavily as he woke from the nightmare, his curls askew."Steve...." he called out softly, trying to reach him but only grabbing at thin air.His head was dizzy, his memory foggy at best."Steve!" he paincked. His feet hurt as he padded down softly, "What the hell, Steve, Steve!" Tony yelled.</p><p>Steve winced at sound of Tony's panicked yells.He must be dreaming, he decided. He wasn't going to open his eyes, he couldn't allow the dream to end.</p><p>"STEVE!" Tony screamed as he saw the cold lump of an omega lying on the floor."Oh my God, Steve!" he ran to him and nervously placed a hand on his shoulders, "Steve, Wake up, WAKE UP! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING,Oh my GOD! Wake up.....please, "he sniffled as he let out a soft sob.</p><p>Steve let his eyelids open, wincing slightly as he let the light into his pupils and saw Tony staring down at him, a concerned look on his face.</p><p>"I....I am sorry Al...Alpha....I....I will get you breakfast.....gosh!" he panicked."I am sorry , I am such a bad omega, I don't serve you the way you deserve," he looked down, his face somber, streaks of fat tears flowing from his beautiful ocean blue eyes.</p><p>"Steve are you mad?" Tony asked him. "If anything, I am the worst Alpha, this is no way to care for my omega, I....how did this happen, tell me truth!" Tony ordered and Steve had no option but to narrate the truth.Tony was his alpha and Steve wasn't capable of resisting a direct order.He had spoken in his deep alpha growl nonetheless, no omega could disobey that.</p><p>"Gosh....." Tony mumbled....."I....I am so sorry Steve...I...I just wasn't myself, I don't know howw......" he gasped.</p><p>"Al..Alpha....if I might," Steve whimpered, "Sunset, I think she.....she drugs you..........the first thing you did since her was fire Pepper....and...."</p><p>"I fired Pepper?!" Tony yelled again in disbelief as his phone rang.It was sunset, he didn't think before he cut the call and switched it off.</p><p>"I am so sorry omega, I am going to take care of you and set this all right!"Mine, My omega, Mine Tony thought as he softly kissed Steve on the forehead."Mine," he said and Steve's ocean blue eyes watered.He had waited so long to hear that again.</p><p>Steve smiled, sniffling his sobs, his trusting gaze melting Tony's iron heart.Yet again he was huddling into Tony's chest, his eyes wet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tony came to his senses as he was under dosed because of the broken bottle.Btw I am going mad in quarantine.Thanks for bearing with this piece.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>